Dette de jeux
by Alounet
Summary: Tom perd une partie de poker face à Mike. Sa dette ? Une nuit offerte avec ses jumeaux. [Slash M 18, lemon hard, Mike/Porter/Preston/Tom]


**Titre** : Dette de jeux

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M (Hard)

**Catégorie** : Slash / Sexe / Hard / Inceste

**Couple** : Mike Delfino / les jumeaux Scavo / Tom Scavo

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash entre hommes mais très hard...

**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous à Marc Cherry !

**Notes** : Petit défi qu'un lecteur anonyme (DH) m'a laissé sur une review d'une de mes fictions de Desperate Housewives. La demande étant de faire un O.S. contenant un lemon hard entre Mike x Tom x les jumeaux. Si je le faisais, elle m'aimerait beaucoup haha... L'idée a germé, puis je me suis dit tiens pourquoi pas l'exploiter, donc voici (si vous aussi vous souhaitez me lancer des défis allait sur mon profil et n'hésitez pas !).

Je le précise, c'est très très HARD. Attention aux lecteurs sensibles, passez votre chemin. Les termes employés seront vulgaires, très crus et on est à la limite du viol donc vous serez prévenus !

Au fait, dans cette histoire, ils n'utilisent pas de préservatifs... C'est pas bien ! Inutile de préciser qu'il faut sortir couverts et que c'est ultra important okay ? :)

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Je mise tout.

-Tu mise tout Tom ? s'étonna Mike. Mais t'as plus rien a misé.

Le père Scavo sembla réfléchir pendant un instant. Carlos s'était couché et s'affairait en cuisine. C'était entre lui et Mike maintenant. Puis une idée germa dans sa tête.

-Mes gamins. Je te mise une nuit avec mes jumeaux.

Mike se mit à rire, surpris par la proposition.

-T'es sérieux ? Une nuit complète pour faire tout ce que je veux avec les deux ?

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils seront consentants ?

-Ils ont l'habitude, avoua Tom. Alors, tu me suis ?

-Marché conclu !

Bien évidemment, Tom Scavo avait perdu, comme très souvent, sa partie de poker. Après avoir raflé la mise, Mike et lui s'arrangèrent sur un jour de la semaine. Tom proposa le vendredi, Lynette, Penny et Parker seraient absents tout le week end.

C'est ainsi que le vendredi soir en question, Tom interdit à ses fils de quitter la maison :

-Mais papa, on est vendredi soirs !

-On a bientôt 18 ans, tu vas pas nous obliger à rester enfermé, renchérit le second jumeau.

-Ce soir vous bossez pour moi.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, inquiets. En général, quand leur père annonçait cette phrase, ça signifiait qu'il avait une nouvelle fois perdue et qu'il devait une dette de jeux. La dette, c'était eux. Les jumeaux assouvissant le moindre fantasme des hommes quadragénaires de l'entourrage de leur père.

Preston et Porter aimaient bien le sexe. A dire vrai, ils y avaient pris réellement goût grâce à leur père et à ses "dettes". Si le premier se sentait totalement homosexuel, le second avait tendance à s'annoncer bisexuel. Il aimait tout aussi bien les femmes. Mais aucun des deux adolescents n'avait de relation réellement sérieuse. Ils papillonnaient comme aimait leur dire leur père.

-Et qui est le gros dégueulasse qu'on va devoir satisfaire ce soir ? râla Preston en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

La sonnette retentit. Il était là. Tom se leva, ne répondant pas à la question de son fils. Il se disait juste qu'heureusement que ses fils étaient pleinement consentants, c'était une monnaie d'échange pas si chère que ça finalement.

Tom revint quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon, suivit de Mike Delfino.

Les deux jumeaux écarquillèrent grands les yeux, étonnés de la personne qu'ils allaient devoir satisfaire. Ils pensaient Mike pleinement hétérosexuel. De plus, il était bien plus hot et plus séduisant que les vieux dégoutants que leur ramenait leur père en général.

-Ils vont m'être soumis ? demanda Mike à son ami.

-Totalement. Je vous laisse, je monte me coucher.

-Non. Tu reste, ordonna Mike. Je veux que tu regardes.

En général, Tom ne restait pas. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir l'humiliation qu'il infligeait à ses fils, même s'il avait vite compris que ses fils ne considéraient pas tellement ça comme une humiliation.

-Je vais pas regarder mes fils se faire troncher.

-Si tu vas le faire, ce n'est pas négociable si tu ne veux pas que je dévoile tout à Lynette.

Pris au piège. Tom n'avait pas le choix. Il regagna son petit fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce, laissant Mike sourire satisfait et s'approcher des jumeaux. A peine devant eux, il les obligea, les mains sur leurs têtes, à s'agenouiller.

-Déshabillez moi, en vitesse ! Et occupez vous de mon corps !

Les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés à genoux bien malgré eux. Après un nouveau regard complice, ils obéissaient sans plus tarder aux ordres du plombier. Porter s'occupa du haut de son corps. Défaisant les boutons de sa chemise un à un, passant alors ses mains en dessous pour caresser la belle toison du plombier. Son torse finement musclé, et ses poils, lancèrent une terrible excitation dans le pantalon du premier jumeau. Une fois la chemise totalement déboutonnée, Porter la jeta un peu plus loin, près de son père qui se forçait à regarder ce spectacle.

Porter, continuant ses caresses, embrassa les deux tétons de Delfino, léchant ses poils, jouant avec sa langue.

Un peu plus bau, Preston n'était pas en reste. Une fois débarrassé de la ceinture, puis du jean du plombier, il avait la chance de se retrouver face à des jambes bien poilues mais aussi une bite en pleine forme à travers le boxer du bel homme. Ses mains jouèrent avec la bête par dessus le tissus, décrochant un râle au passage de la part de l'homme.

-Allez, prenez ma queue, ensemble, en même temps.

Porter enleva le boxer de l'homme, le laissant tomber à ses pieds, tandis que son frère le rejoignait face à la grosse bête. Dans son canapé, Tom était impressionné par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la situation l'excitait et qu'une terrible bosse se formait dans son pantalon.

Les frères léchèrent le sexe bien tendu du plombier ensemble. Par moment, leurs langues se touchèrent, excitant d'avantage Mike qui les regardait bien soumis à lui. L'idée que les deux frères s'embrassent le titilla au plus haut point. Remarquant ce détail, les jumeaux jouèrent avec ses désirs. Ils s'embrassaient goulument par instant, abandonnant alors le sexe de Mike. Mais leurs mais prenaient le relais. L'une jouait avec le gland, l'autre avec le sexe en lui même, et celle de l'autre frère avec ses couilles bien pendues.

Leur baiser terminé, ils s'attaquèrent à nouveau grâce à leurs lèvres à l'engin imposant du plombier. Celui-ci se laissait complètement aller, râlant son plaisir, gémissant. Il prit ensuite le contrôle de la situation, imposant le rythme de sa fellation à l'un des jumeaux.

Voyant l'autre dans l'attente, Mike tourna sa tête vers son ami dans le fauteuil.

-Viens bourrer la gueule de ton fils. J'aime pas le voir attendre.

Tom écarquilla les yeux.

-T'es malade, c'est mon fils !

-Et alors ? Il attend que ça le gamin, tu l'vois pas ? Et puis oublie pas Lynette...

Pris dans son propre piège, Tom se leva à contre coeur de son fauteuil, se rapprochant de la scène débridée qu'il regardait alors en spectateur.

Posé debout, juste à côté de Mike, il laissa son propre fils déboutonner son jean, enlever sa ceinture, puis baisser son pantalon. Tom avait honte de constater que son sexe réagissait positivement à tout ça. Il était bien bandé. Un peu plus petit que celui de Mike, mais tout de même de bonne consistance.

-Allez gamin, suce la queue de ton père.

Preston s'exécuta, avalant d'abord le gland, puis le membre en lui même face à lui. Les jumeaux se jetèrent de temps en temps des regards, la queue de l'un des hommes virils en bouche. Les deux pères de familles eux aussi se regardèrent, un sourire un peu plus pervers sur le visage. Ils maitrisaient les va et viens des deux bouches à leurs guises.

-T'es capable de décharger mais d'avoir assez de force pour recommencer j'espère ? demanda Mike à Tom.

-Pour qui tu m'prends ? répondit sur la défensive le père Scavo.

Prenant ça comme un appel à éjaculer, les jumeaux accentuèrent leurs fellations, mais échangèrent leurs partenaires. Porter entreprit de sucer son père tandis que Preston récupérait la plus grosse queue, celle de Mike.

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas réellement de complexe, surtout à l'idée de faire de telles choses avec leur père. Après tout, c'était un homme comme les autres, qui ne savait pas dire non à une belle bouche ou un bon cul.

-Oh putain, j'vais décharger.

Mike obligea son "objet humain" à garder sa queue en bouche lorsqu'il éjacula, innondant sa gorge de son sperme. Preston manqua de s'étouffer, tandis que Tom, lui, éjacula sur le visage de son fils. Ce dernier, souillé par le sperme de son père, continua tout de même de lécher les quelques restes sur le sexe de Tom.

Excités comme des puces, les jumeaux abandonnèrent les deux queues pour échanger un baiser sauvage. Ils échangèrent ainsi les deux goûts. Preston lécha le visage de son frère, toujours maculé du sperme de son père.

-Vous n'avez qu'à jouer à deux cinq minutes, qu'on se repose et reprenne du poil de la bête, proposa Mike qui se posa dans le fauteuil derrière lui, bientôt suivit de Tom.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent à nouveau sur le visage de l'un et de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément. Ils se déshabillèrent maladroitement, l'un enlevant difficilement un pull, l'autre baissant avec rage le pantalon. Mais une minute plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le même état que les deux hommes sur le canapé : nus. Ils avaient en plus de ça, leurs deux sexes - un peu plus petit que ceux des deux adultes - bien tendus.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol, tête bèche, afin d'avoir le sexe de l'autre à portée de bouche.

-T'es prêt ? Un, deux, trois...

C'est en même temps qu'ils commencèrent leurs fellations mutuelles. Le petit jeu des jumeaux était de savoir lequel des deux parviendrait à faire jouir l'autre en premier. Ce spectacle dura bien plus de cinq minutes et permit à Mike et Tom de voir leurs sexes retrouver toutes leurs vigueurs pour le second round.

Mike posa sa main sur la queue de Tom, pour l'aider à se redresser. Scavo en fit autant, et les deux hommes se branlèrent mutuellement, regardant le 69 que s'offraient les jumeaux sur le sol.

Ils attendirent que les jumeaux viennent à jouir, simultanément d'ailleurs. Les deux frères se redressèrent, du sperme encore sur le visage. Ils se léchèrent l'un et l'autre afin de se nettoyer et de se montrer à nouveau propre aux deux hommes.

-Vous êtes prêts à accueillir nos queues dans vos trous ?

D'un même sourire, les jumeaux acquiescèrent.

-Tu veux lequel ? demanda Mike à Tom.

Ce dernier, encore gêné par la situation, haussa des épaules.

-J'vous préviens les mêmes, j'fais pas de chichis. Moi j'prends à sec. Sinon ça m'plait pas.

C'est un regard inquiet que s'échangèrent les jumeaux.

-Toi, viens là.

Mike attrapa Preston et le plaqua sur le canapé. Il le mit à quatre pattes, en position de soumission. L'adolescent avait la queue de son père - toujours assis - face à lui.

-Suce ton père pendant que je te prends comme une chienne.

Mike avait à peine prononcé sa phrase que son sexe imposant déchira les entrailles du plus jeune. Celui-ci hurla à toute puissance, souffrant affreusement. L'entrée n'avait pas était faite en douceur, et le plus jeune le sentait. Automatiquement, son frère vint vers lui pour le rassurer.

-Chut... T'inquiète, tu vas bientôt sentir du plaisir...

Mais Preston pleurait à chaudes larmes. Mike ne s'en formalisait pas, sortant et entrant à nouveau à pleine puissance à l'intérieur du cul bien serré de l'adolescent. C'était chaud et ça lui plaisait. Il aimait sentir sa queue dans un passage aussi étroit.

Porter embrassa son frère pour le rassurer, et sécha ses larmes.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Le frère fit quelques courbettes pour avoir accès au sexe de son frère. Sexe redevenu mou qu'il prit en bouche afin de le rassurer et de lui apporter un peu de plaisir malgré la douleur.

Tom en profita pour enfouir sa queue dans la bouche de son fils, qui se faisait maintenant limer par Mike.

Preston transpirait comme un bœuf, à moitié dans les vapes. Il ne sentait quasiment plus rien dans son cul, la douleur laissant place à quelque chose de différent. Mais l'énorme sexe qu'il avait en bouche ne le laissait penser à rien. Il ne réalisait pas non plus que son frère le suçait.

Une fois que Mike eut décidé qu'il s'était assez amusé avec le premier, il retira son sexe et annonça :

-Suivant ? Si tu veux t'occuper du premier Tom, le passage est bien ouvert.

Preston embrassa rapidement son frère avant que celui-ci ne passe à son tour à la casserole. Mike changea la position. Il le fit s'allonger sur le sol, relevant ses jambes à ses épaules. Ainsi, il pouvait voir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il le prendrait sauvagement.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, puis comme son frère juste avant, il se mit à hurler. Hurlement bientôt couvert par la queue de Tom qui vint se placer à sa bouche.

Preston, le cul toujours défoncé, s'allongea contre son frère, le caressant, le cageaolant, et lui déposant de nombreux baisers sur le corps.

Mais la douleur était intense et Mike devenait de plus en plus bourrin, voir violent. Seul son plaisir pouvait compter. Il se laissa complètement aller, allant jusqu'à jouir à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

-Tu devrais nettoyer ça, fit-il à l'attention du second jumeau.

Preston changea de place, regardant les entrailles de son frère toutes inondées. A l'aide de sa langue, il nettoya du mieux possible son anus, avalant le sperme abandonné par Mike.

Ce dernier regarda son collègue et ami jouir à son tour dans la bouche de son fils, encore une fois.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, laissant les deux frères se faire du bien mutuellement mais aussi nettoyer les traces de passage des deux hommes sur leur corps.

-Tu voulais pas essayer de les prendre ?

-Non, ça m'intéresse pas.

-T'avais raison, ils sont plutôt salopes tes deux mômes. J'espère te voir perdre plus souvent.

Mike ramassa des affaires dans la pièce et se rhabilla. Les jumeaux, eux, se levèrent pour regagner le canapé. Ils étaient en pleine étreinte fraternelle, bien que très sensuelle. Ils se caressaient et se rassuraient.

-Bon, Tom, les gamins, à plus.

Mike fit un signe rapide à tout le monde et quitta la maison des Scavo, laissant Tom, toujours à moitié nu, face à ses fils.

-Je vais me coucher, annonça le père.

-Papa... Ca t'a plu à toi ? demanda l'un de ses fils.

-Un peu. Bon, je monte, bonne nuit les garçons.

-Bonne nuit papa, répondirent-ils en coeurs.

Les jumeaux restèrent enlacés, nus, un moment. Ils aimaient profiter de la présence charnelle de leur double. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent sur le canapé jusqu'au petit matin.


End file.
